Richard Lamb
Richard Lamb is a deformed budding serial killer and a "Wound Collector" who appeared in Birthright in Profiler. Background Richard Lamb was born to Loretta Lamb, but his birth had serious complications, leading to Loretta briefly dying and being revived him to be born prematurely and resulting in him having physical deformities. His mother and her sister attempted to sue the hospital for negligence, refusing to believe Richard is the baby Loretta birthed and that her baby was swapped out with him. They lost the lawsuit after being proven wrong, and despite the evidence, Loretta never accepted Richard as her child even though she acknowledged their biological relation. She subjected him to severe abuse, locking him in her basement for the majority of his childhood, disgusted and embarrassed by his physical deformities, especially in his face, and a mural was painted there with the names of baby boys born on or around the same day as Richard in the same hospital, Loretta constantly repeating one of them was her son and not Richard. This abuse soon led Richard to feel an extreme sense of worthless over himself, wishing he was never born, and envy and resentment over the boys Loretta deluded her son to believe might be her real baby, especially when they grew to live successful lives. He soon began a plan to kill the boys turned fully-grown men on their birthdays out of revenge in hopes of killing Loretta's "real son", sending each a birthday card and a scrapbook detailing their lives beforehand as a precursor. Birthright Lamb started by attacking Lane Reynolds, a police officer, at the ice rink where he practiced hockey, slashing his ankles and knocking him unconscious before filling the ice rink with water to freeze him inside of the resulting ice. Lamb then killed Henry Hilbram, a factory owner, by melting him alive in his factory's furnace after incapacitating him. He only sent a card and scrapbook to Wade Nemith, however, because he soon discovered his mother knew the truth all along: Richard really was Loretta's son. The VCTF originally thought she's his next victim, but Samantha Waters immediately figured out after Melinda Moscone, the nurse who delivered him, is who he wanted to kill. By then, Lamb already abducted her and took her the hospital where she delivered him, tying her down to the hospital bed in the room where he was born. He then held a running defibrillator over her, brushing the pads against each other barely to release sparks, and said how the machine is supposed to save lives, but one was used to ruin his. As Moscone begged for her life and Lamb lowered the pads over her, the team bursted in, and Bailey Malone shouts at Lamb to drop his weapon. Lamb immediately grabbed his knife used in the killings with the intent of charging Malone, to which Malone responded with shooting Lamb repeatedly. Once Moscone was released, she insisted on someone calling an ambulance and tried to save Lamb through stopping him from bleeding. Whether he lived or not is not specified. Modus Operandi Lamb targeted men born on or around the same time and in the same hospital as him. He killed them on their birthdays in varying manners which related to notable achievements they made. Lane Reynolds was notable for his hockey abilities, so he was drowned in water poured into the hockey rink where he practiced, where it eventually froze around him. Henry Hilbram ran his own industrial factory, so he was melted in the factory's furnace. Beforehand, he would send a card wishing them a happy birthday with the message, "You've lived a good life.", along with a handmade scrapbook with pictures and other memorabilia detailing their lives. He would also slash their ankles and knock then unconscious with blunt-force trauma to the head to incapacitate them and render them helpless. When he tried to kill Melinda Moscone, he took her to the hospital where he was born, tied her to the bed in the room where it happened, and attempted to fatally electrocute her with a defibrillator. He also grabbed a knife with the intent of charging at Malone. Profile Known Victims *Lane Reynolds (dragged into an ice rink, poured water over him that froze into ice, and froze to death) *Henry Hilbram (dragged to and forced into a running furnace; melted alive) *Wade Nemith (originally planned; only sent a birthday card and scrapbook) *Melinda Moscone (kidnapped, tied down, and attempted to electrocute with a defibrillator; was rescued) *Bailey Malone (attempted; almost charged at with a knife; was shot by him instead) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Budding Serial Criminals Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Wound Collectors Category:Stalkers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Misanthropists